


The Crowning Glory

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Birth, Child, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	The Crowning Glory

Luke was back well before Thrawn had given birth, but he was not alone.

Thrawn twitched in annoyance as Scylla went out to challenge the witch-child.

Luke came into the sick room looking hassled. "Scylla challenged Mara at the door and won't let her in the house."

"I always knew she was my favorite." Thrawn retorted.

"Thrawn, Mara is worried. I hoped seeing you and the children in a domestic setting would help prove to her that I'm not under your control."

"Naturally, you chose the one night that I do not want to argue. Very well, your witch-child may come in, but I expect you back here soon. The first is crowning."

Luke nodded and strode out.

Scylla was unhappy at the revelation that her mother would allow Mara in, but stepped aside anyway.


End file.
